1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fingerprint sensor technology and, more particularly, to a system including a low cost fingerprint sensor assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems employ fingerprint authentication devices for user authentication and identification. For example, security systems, computer systems, and even amusement park entry systems employ such sensors and systems. As the trend toward better security for computing platforms and mobile devices increases, the demand for finger print authentication is increasing. However, conventional fingerprint sensor systems can be complex and include multiple specialized components mounted to a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), using integrated circuit (IC) packages such as ball grid array (BGA) packages, for example. Thus, these conventional sensor systems can be expensive and may have a lower mean time between failure (MTBF) due to the higher component count. Therefore, to proliferate fingerprint sensor technologies into more and less expensive systems, it may be desirable to have a more cost effective fingerprint sensor system.